Noche de Tormenta
by hitomiko-chan
Summary: Una noche lluviosa, Shun no puede dormir y decide ir a la habitación de Hyoga para pasar la noche en compañía de su amigo.


Esto es algo que se me ocurrió en un día de clases, con algunas cosas agregadas a la carrera, espero sea de su agrado. Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

* * *

El reloj marcaba pasada la media noche. Una delgada sombra avanzaba con lentitud por los desiertos pasillos de la mansión, iluminados únicamente por los rayos que caían continuamente. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban pesadamente los vidrios de las ventanas y el aire frío se colaba por cada rendija. La sombra abrió cuidadosamente una de las muchas puertas a su alrededor y entró, siendo lo primero que vio el ocupante de la habitación durmiendo plácidamente, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía en el exterior.

En silencio, se acercó hasta quedar parado de frente a la figura durmiente que ocupaba la cama y con delicadeza, el visitante movió un poco al otro para despertarlo, mientras susurraba suavemente su nombre.

-Hyoga… Hyoga… despierta Hyoga…-

El aludido se revolvió entre las sabanas, abriendo los ojos con desgano, tratando de enfocar en la oscuridad a quien había interrumpido su sueño. Shun estaba parado al lado de su cama, temblando un poco y con una mirada que él no podía interpretar en ese momento debido al cansancio.

-¿Qué sucede Shun? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?-

-Hyoga… ¿te molesta si me quedo aquí contigo esta noche?-

-¿Eh? No… está bien, puedes quedarte… ¿sucede algo?-

El ojiverde se quedó en silencio. Probablemente su amigo pensaría que era algo infantil, pero confiaba en él como para no ocultarle las cosas por más tontas que fueran. Resintiendo la ausencia de su hermano en la mansión, no había pensado en nadie más con quien ir, ya que Hyoga era uno de sus amigos más preciados y una de las personas más importantes para él.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte, pero no puedo dormir… hace mucho frío y la verdad es que no me agradan mucho los truenos…-

Hyoga se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio al otro en la cama, quien no tardó en meterse y cubrirse con las sábanas también. Casi inmediatamente, dejó de temblar, estando ya más tranquilo.

-No te preocupes Hyoga, no te molestaré de ningún otro modo. Apenas podrás notar que me encuentro aquí-

El peliverde se acercó más al rubio en busca de calor y muy pronto se quedó dormido, cómodamente abrazado a su compañero de cama. Pero ahora quien no podía dormir era Hyoga.

El resto de la noche pasó de prisa. La lluvia había dejado ya de caer y se alcanzaban a ver algunos rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana y Hyoga seguía con los ojos abiertos, inmóvil para no molestar al otro.

Sintió algo de movimiento por parte de Shun, que estaba acomodándose nuevamente, sin dejar de abrazarlo. El peliverde no solía dormir hasta tarde, no debía faltar mucho para que despertara, aunque quizás quisiera quedarse en cama un rato más por haber estado despierto hasta tarde la noche anterior.

Entre la calidez del cuerpo de su amigo y la falta de sueño, el rubio comenzó a sentirse adormilado y sin importarle que seguramente sus amigos irían a buscarlos si tardaban en bajar a desayunar, se rindió finalmente al sueño.

Shun despertó una media hora después, algo desubicado, tratando de reconocer las cosas que veía a su alrededor cuando vio algunos mechones rubios. En ese momento entendió que se encontraba en la habitación de su amigo el cisne, quien para ese momento se encontraba profundamente dormido y respiraba acompasadamente.

Se sintió algo culpable por haberlo despertado la noche anterior, pues se le veía bastante cansado, y continuó como estaba, abrazándolo, para no interrumpir su sueño.

Podía escuchar los pasos de sus amigos a través de la puerta, iban caminando por el pasillo y pudo escuchar la voz de Seiya preguntando por ellos, pero solo por esa vez, decidió no darle mucha importancia. Estaba a gusto descansando así y no le molestaba para nada quedarse un rato más de esa manera.

Los pájaros habían comenzado ya a cantar, y las animadas voces de sus compañeros podían escucharse claramente desde la cocina, pero ninguno de esos ruidos parecía molestar al rubio, quien solo se movía de vez en cuando para acomodarse nuevamente sin separarse del abrazo de su amigo, que era en parte la razón por la cual aún no deseaba despertar.

El peliverde se quedó observando dormir a su amigo. Se le veía muy tranquilo de esa forma, por un momento pensó que le gustaría poder ver a su amigo con esa expresión más seguido, se sentía seguro con él y también muy a gusto, y la expresión de Hyoga le daba a entender que a él también le agradaba poder estar en su compañía.

Se giró un momento para poder ver la hora. Era más tarde de lo que había imaginado, pero no se podía esperar mucho si la habitación tenía las costinas cerradas, bloqueándole la vista de la luz del exterior. Aunque no le agradara del todo la idea, sabía que debía despertar a su amigo pronto, no podía dejarlo quedarse en cama todo el día.

Al igual que había hecho al entrar a la habitación del cisne antes, Shun movió un poco a su amigo para despertarlo, porque no esperaba que él lo hiciera por su cuenta hasta dentro de un rato.

-¿Hyoga? Es de día ya, no puedes seguir durmiendo hasta tan tarde… Hyoga, hazme caso-

El rubio escuchaba un murmullo, pero estaba aún demasiado dormido como para entender las palabras, sólo sabía que se trataba de una voz que él conocía bastante bien y que se escuchaba muy cerca.

-¿Shun?-

Hyoga abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de su amigo. Su cabello estaba algo alborotado, como si acabara de levantarse también. Por un momento se extrañó de ver a Shun en su habitación, pero no tardó en recordar el motivo de eso.

-Los demás deben estar esperándonos abajo, me iré adelantando Hyoga-

Shun se separó de Hyoga y poniéndose de pie rápidamente se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del rubio llamándole de nuevo.

-Shun… sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, no es ninguna molestia ¿entendido?-

-Te lo agradezco Hyoga, nos veremos abajo-

Dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, el peliverde dejó la habitación, mientras Hyoga se preparaba también para bajar.


End file.
